harrydinosaurfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry's house
This is a house where Harry, Harry's Mother, Sam, Nana, Taury, Patsy, Sid, Trike, Pterence and Steggy live. Exterior The house is made of planks and is painted white. The roof is made of greyish-purple tiling. It has a slanted roof. Its porch is shaded by an extra bit of roof connected by pillars. It has bushes growing on one side of it and a lawn to the back and to the front of it. The front lawn is divided in half by a dirt path. There are two trees on either side of it up front. The back garden has a large lawn with several bushes and a large tree from which dangles a tire swing. In the backyard, there is also a greenhouse. Kitchen The kitchen has an orange tile floor and yellow walls. By the doorway is a cabinet, upon which is a radio and a potted plant and above which are sticky-taped to the wall three drawings. In front of the cabinet is a wooden table with wooden, green-padded chairs and a green, beige and orange checked tablecloth. In front of the other end of the table is a bench, which connects to a stove and has brown drawers and cuboards and an oven underneath it. Above the bench are some more cupboards and next to the bench is a refridgerator. It is downstairs. Hallway The hallway has light green walls and orange carpet flooring. One painting is hanging on the wall. Harry's Bedroom Harry's bedroom is situated upstairs. Its walls are blue with patterns of clouds. Harry sleeps in a single bed with purple bedding, next to which is a green bedside table with a blue lamp on it. Above the bedside table are a drawing of a stick figure, a poster of a dinosaur, a bulletin board and a pirate flag. Above the bed is another poster. On a side wall is a poster of a shark and leaning against that wall is a red cabinet, upon which sit several books and toys. The floor is navy blue with red and yellow spots and on the floor is a blue mat with a red border. In front of the bed is a wooden desk with a globe on it, two white closets, and a green door leading out of the bedroom that has a red H on it. Next to the bed is a window with blue curtains. Living Room The living room is downstairs and is adjacent to the kitchen. It has peach walls and a white ceiling. Against one wall is a small shelf with several things stacked in it and a television on top of it. Next to the television is a large window with red curtains. The floor is made of wood and has a rug on it with a red, brown, orange, grey and green square pattern on it. Behind the rug is a deep pink armchair. Next to the armchair are two framed pictures on the wall and a white door leading out of the living room. On the other side of the wall is a shelf. Bathroom The bathroom has blue and white checks on the floor and walls. It has a blue bath tub, a blue bath mat with a yellow border, a toilet, and a sink.